I'll Always Be There For You
by AL1307
Summary: When someone very specail to Helia passes away the Shy Brunette Nature Fairy is there with her shoulders padded up and ready for crying on.


AL1307: Why howdy doooo! I Have this cute little 1 shot that I've been saving in the back of my head. Right this is the plot Saladin finally pops his clogs! Yes that's right I kill the old get. Helia is totally upset, there the shy brunette fairy is with her shoulder all padded and ready for crying on!

There Helia was, alone in his room. Sat on his bed with blood shot eyes, He hadn't got dressed that day. The day his only living relative had died, he didn't see the point, he just sat there. He heard a knock at the door. It was quite gentle, Helia didn't react he ignored it. Until a voice he couldn't resist sounded.

"Helia, it's me, Flora. Are you in there?" The soft voice that belonged to Flora said.

"Yeah, I'm here, but I don't wanna talk," Helia said putting his head in his hands.

"Helia, please let me in," Flora asked.

"Flora, please… I want to be alone," He said a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Alright, You no if you need to talk I'll always be there for you, don't you?" She asked running her hand down the door frame from outside.

"I no Flora, thanks," Helia said walking up to the door.

"Sure," Flora touched the door. Helia did the same.

Helia opened the door. Flora looked at Helia's misty blue eyes, they were really swollen.

"Can I come in?" Flora asked. Helia nodded. Flora sat next to Helia on his bed.

Helia sat there looking at the floor. Flora put her hand on his. He took it and squeezed it.

"I found him, my grandpa. He was still in his bed." Helia said tearing up.

Flora kneeled up put her arms around Helia's neck and hugged him, Running her fingers through his hair.

"Shhhh," She soothed. He sobbed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Flora asked.

"Alright, Flora I really appreciate all this you no,"

"Its alright, your really special to me,"

"Flora the funerals tomorrow, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course,"

"Well when there…burring him I was wondering if you'd sing?"

"Me… why," Flora asked.

"Well I've heard you sing before and well its really calming and I like it,"

"Oh well, I don't know what about Musa, Don't you like her voice,"

"No I like Musa's voice but I want you to sing, please Flora it would mean a lot to me,"

"Alright what should I sing?"

"You pick a song, I know you'll do a great job," He said smiling for the first time all day.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." Flora said.

"Thanks flora,"

_The next day at 11.00 in the forest at red fountain_

Helia had just made a speech about his Grandpa after the coffin had been carried down. After he sat down next to Flora, Soft calming music drowned around while everyone paid there respects. Flora stood up and walked towards the coffin, where a microphone was set up.

She started to sing softly along with the piano.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Ooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
was the day that i found it won't be the same Ooooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you

After the service Helia came up to flora.

"Hey," Flora said

"You were great Flora, thank you," Helia said

"Its ok you would've…." She started to say, Until Helia kissed her cheek.

He smiled. He then kissed her lips, so softly. She kissed him gently back. They stood there in a deep embrace, it started to rain. But they didn't care they stood there. Flora's lips touching Helia's, Helia's touching Flora's.

The end


End file.
